L'envol d'un ange
by Paddy Lupin
Summary: Une musique, un ange, un désir, un chant d'adieu... Wouah je suis drôlement doué pour les résumer moi . C'est ma toute premières fics, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


Voici ma première fics, elle est pas superbe mais bon, c'est déjà pas mal je trouve pour une première fois !! Dites moi comment vous la trouvée .

Résumer: Une musique, un ange, un désir, un chant d'adieu...

* * *

_L'envol d'un Ange_

Il laissa tomber ses larmes…enfin…Le masque qu'il portait en présence de Duo faisait tellement mal, tellement mal au cœur.

Lentement il monta les escaliers. Ils étaient tous sortis, le laissant à nouveau seul. Pourquoi cela changerait il aujourd'hui !!! Entouré mais seul….

Lentement il se dirigea vers sa chambre, les bras ballant. Les larmes coulant sur son visage.

La pièce était petite, sombre, sans lumière, sans fenêtre, les volets grands ouverts, éclairé par la seule lumière blafarde de la lune.

Première chose qu'il fit : Allumer sa chaîne.

Deuxième chose : Mettre le son au maximum.

Troisième chose : Chercher une lame.

Quatrième chose : S'assoire.

Cinquième chose :…..

_Il attend là sous la pluie_

_Avant que sa vie sans aille_

Je réfléchissais, j'aimais réfléchir.

Je n'étais pas doué pour parler…

_Il voit défiler sa vie_

_Brûlant comme un feu de paille_

J'avais été élevé depuis toujours pour être un soldat, un tueur.

On m'avait dit de ne pas laisser parler mes sentiments.

J'avais tué mes sentiments.

Un soldat n'a pas de sentiment.

Tuer ou être tué, tel était ma vie.

_Il attend là immobile_

_Il attend là sans un bruit_

_Avant que sa vie s'en aille_

Immobile et sans bruit. Voila ce qui me définissait le mieux.

Les parfaites fonctions d'un soldat parfait.

Parfait…. Qu'il était faux ce mot.

Je n'étais pas parfait….

_Je n'ai jamais su_

_Dire les mots qu'on attend de moi_

_Je n'ai jamais pu_

_Trouver les mots, faire les bon choix_

Je ne voyais pas ce que j'aurais pu dire, personne ne me l'avait enseignait, que ce soit Odin ou le professeur J.

J'avais oublié.

A force de les enfermés, de les tués…

Je ne savais plus ce que c'était d'aimer, de penser, de détester, de souhaiter….

Quoique je fasse mes choix blessaient toujours quelqu'un….

_Les pieds dans l'eau il attend_

_De peur qu'un jour tout déraille_

Cela a déjà déraillé…..

Lorsque Duo souhaitait faire de moi un être humain.

_Et moi au chaud je comprends_

_Combien l'amour nous tenaille_

C'était faux je ne comprenais pas du tout.

Si j'avais compris peut être……

_La main sur le cœur _

_Il attend là si fragile_

La main sur le cœur….

Je l'ai souvent fait, ce geste depuis la fin de la guerre.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me faisait autant souffrir.

Mais Duo aurait pu me l'apprendre….

_Je n'ai jamais su _

_Dire les mots qu'on attend de moi_

_Je n'ai jamais pu _

_Trouver les mots, foires les bon choix_

Une larme coule lentement le long de ma joue, pour finir sa course au creux de mes lèvres.

J'aurais pu tout dire sur cette larme, son pH, son goût, ses molécules….

Mais en aucun cas pourquoi, pourquoi elles venaient, pourquoi je pleurais.

_Tenir au chaud l'amour en moi_

_De peur qu'un jour tout déraille_

Si j'avais connu, même juste reconnu ce qu'était l'amour, peut être je n'aurais jamais ce cap…..

_Je n'aurais jamais cru_

_Pouvoir un jour te laissa là_

Nan, c'était la dernière chose que je me serais cru capable de faire.

Pourtant je ne comprenais pourquoi cette pensée me paraissait bizarre….

_Si fragile_

_Si fragile_

Je n'étais pas fragile

Non, je refusais d'être fragile devant toi…

_Je n'ai jamais su_

_Je n'ai jamais pu_

Pas faute d'avoir voulu essayer….

Je te le jure…

Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi….

_Dire les mots que l'on attend de moi_

_Jamais su…_

Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais pour lui.

Tellement j'avais oublié ce que c'était de ressentir.

Il était plus qu'un simple coéquipier, ça j'en étais sur.

C'était plus que cela.

Il était…..

_Il attend la sous là pluie_

_Avant que sa vie s'en aille_

Je viens de me rendre compte que je parle de moi au passé.

Pourquoi ????

Je ne le sais pas….

Peut être….

Le sang coule de la longue plaie. Lentement je lève mon poignet et regarde le plus précieux des liquides couler, encore et toujours.

J'attends. Je me sens de plus en plus fatiguer.

_Il voit défiler sa vie _

_Brûlant comme un feu de paille_

La guerre est finie.

Ma vie est finie.

Un soldat en temps de paix est inutile.

Alors j'en ai fini avec cette vie.

Je ne suis bon qu'à être jeté aux ordures.

Adieux…….

- Maxwell, tu as encore oublié d'éteindre ta chaîne !!!!!

- Nan t'assure Wufy !!! C'est peut être Heero…

- Mais bien sur !!! Arrête tes conneries Maxwell tu sais très bien que Yui…..

- SILENCE BORDEL !!!!!!

- Trowa !!!! Dirent surpris les 3 pilotes.

- Cette voix….

- Bah quoi, elle est belle. Bien que triste et mélancolique…. Enchaîna Quatre.

- HEEROOOOO !!!! Hurla Trowa en courant vers la chambre de celui-ci.

A ce simple nom Quatre, Duo et Wufei furent pris dans sentiment de panique et de dirigèrent aussi vers la chambre du japonais.

Là ils trouvèrent Trowa le visage baignait de larmes, immobile…..

Trowa, murmura Quatre.

Lentement ils s'approchèrent pour découvrir le corps sans vie de leur frère, appuyé tranquillement sur le bord de son lit, faisant face à la lune. Le poignet gauche portant une profonde entaille, une mer de sang l'entourait. L'on pouvait voir reposer sur celle-ci une magnifique plume blanche.

La plume d'un ange.

Ce qui choquait le plus, était son visage….. Ravagé par les larmes, une expression de douleur, d'incompréhension, de souffrance à tout jamais gravé sur son visage.

Un ange était mort.

Mort dans les plus horribles circonstances.

Mort seul et sans réponse.

Aucun ange ne devrait mourir comme ça.

L'ange était parti, laissant seulement en testament cette chanson qui emplissait la pièce.

Seul resterais sa voix, cette voix que personne entendit avant son envole.

Sa chanson et sa voix unis à jamais.

Unis pour le dernier requiem….

L'envole d'un Ange.

* * *

Heero: J'y crois pas tu m'a tué !!! 

Duo: OUINNNNNN, tu as tué mon Heechan ...

Paddy: Comment j'ai pu faire ça !!!


End file.
